Jiten Jiten no Mi
Introduction The Spin Spin Fruit is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants its user the ability to spin not only objects nearby, but even his/her own body and extremities as if they were spinning tops. Kyuujyu Amagiri of the Shinsengumi has been revealed to have eaten this particular Devil Fruit. Appearance Usage The main use of this Devil Fruit lies in the ability to spin anyone and anything around as if they were tops. This allows the user to turn things to his/her advantage when in a tough situation; sometimes literally. Simply by grabbing a hold of someone or something and jerking it with a twist, the user can send the target spinning for an unspecified amount of time. When done gently, the user will simply make the object or person face the opposite direction. But when done forcefully, the user can send the target whirling like a tornado. And not only can the user affect other objects and people, but the user can also spin him/herself and his/her extremities while using the appropriate amount of force the user wishes to use. Strengths The key strength that this fruit bestows is the ability to make attacks perform an immediate U-Turn of sorts, by spinning them around on their "axis." By doing so, weapons such as cutlasses will have less effect on the user, since the bladed side can be turned upside down. Likewise, the barrels of firearms can be spun around in order to have the weapon open fire on the attacker. And if an enemy is wearing some kind of armor on the front, and not the back, then the user of the Spin Spin Fruit can make it so that the armor will be covering the enemy's back, and not their front, leaving an opening for an attack. Not only is this power useful for defensive purposes, but it can also be used for offense as well. For example, the user can force his/her opponent to turn around, leaving their blind side open to attack. What's more, is that objects like trees can be turned into weapons simply by spinning them with intense force. Add onto that, the user can increase the effectiveness of weapons by causing them to spin around. This can make weapons such as swords more dangerous, as the blades will no longer be stationary, but instead, will have momentum and move much like a drill would, allowing it to inflict more wounds upon others than normal. And finally, the user can also spin him/herself at will. By doing so, the user can pivot his/her head or torso in order to see what's behind him/her. Additionally, the user can also continuously spin his/her arms and legs in a windmill fashion, granting the user greater hand to hand combat skills and strength when necessary. If trained properly, the user can also potentially set him/herself on fire to increase the damage s/he can inflict, or can summon whirlwinds to block or attack with (sometimes even simultaneously). Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. One major drawback of the Spin Spin Fruit is the inability to force an object to spin if there is something blocking its path, or if an outside (or even inside) force is keeping it from moving altogether. Thanks to these limiters, a user of the Spin Spin Fruit must be resourceful in how they use this power. Attacks Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Zoro-san